Hearing protectors, including hearing protectors that include muffs to be worn over the ears of a user, are well known. Some hearing protectors additionally include an FM-receiver to allow for FM-radio listening functionality in a hearing protector. Generally, hearing protectors that include FM-receiver must also include an antenna. By far the most common antenna for use in such a construction is a “whip antenna.” Whip antennas generally protrude from the hearing protector, often times in an upward direction, and create drawbacks.